Gothic Seductress
by Little Miss Spookiness
Summary: What happens when Hermione is dared to go skinny dipping in the lake is caught in the prosess by Severus Snape? SS/HG Goth Hermione drunken truth or dare. I haven't even read through this for mistakes so I apologise for any I have made


**A/N: Don't own Harry Potter whatever you know how it goes.**

**Gothic Seductress**

Hermione Granger had changed. She was no longer a complete bookworm and know it all, though she was still top of her class and proudly sported the Head Girl badge. Hermione was proud of her transformation and owed it all to her cousin Jenna. The summer after sixth year Jenna was staying at Hermione's parent's house. Jenna was, shall we say...different, she was one for black leather, heavy black eyeliner, hair dye and glitter.

On Hermione's second day back home Jenna got her hands on her and turned her into a gothic seductress and dragged her to a gothic music festival. Hermione quickly found that she very much enjoyed the music, leather and makeup. When it came time to go back to Hogwarts it was a teary goodbye between the cousins with lots of runny mascara and hugs.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione quickly found that she had developed a fan club of horny teenage boys and to her surprise a few girls. It was due to her new transformation that found Hermione participating in a drunken game of truth or dare after a spectacular quidditch win for Gryffindor against Ravenclaw.

"I dare you," Lavender slurred to Hermione from the lap of an equally intoxicated 6th year boy, "to go skinny dipping in the black lake!" Lavender started giggling so hard she fell out of her partners lap.

"Now?" Hermione asked enjoying the idea of a dip.

"Now!" Lavender called from the floor.

"Sure!" Hermione said jumping up, proud she only stumbled a little. _Much more sober than most of these guys._ She thought and smiled at seeing her housemates swaying slightly and some of them noisily making out in the corners. "And no peaking!" She called playfully to the guys trying but failing miserably to follow her out of the portrait.

Before she knew it Hermione was throwing her clothes followed by her underwear haphazardly on the ground and waded into the pleasantly cool water.

She swam around for a few minutes when she noticed a figure at the edge of the lake. Hermione thought it was one of the boys come to perve on her until the silky voice of Professor Snape reached her ears.

"Going for a moonlight swim, Miss Granger?" The professor asked silkily.

"Well obviously sir. Would you like to join me?" Hermione answered, swimming closer to her professor.

"No I would not like to join you; now get out of the water so I can deduct points for being out after curfew and being intoxicated." Snape drawled.

"How did you know I'd been drinking sir?" she asked, swimming as close as she could without exposing herself.

"I can smell it on your clothes" he stated sounding bored. "Now come out of there."

"I can't get out sir." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Snape asked. He was beginning to sound impatient.

"I'm naked." She automatically answered; damning the veritaserum laced firewhiskey from the truth or dare.

"Why on earth, Miss Granger, would you be indulging in a nude swim at this ungodly hour?" Snape asked seethingly.

"It was a dare," slipped from her lips instantly.

"Playing childish games? I thought you were more mature than that." Snape scolded.

"I'm not immature sir, I was just having some fun," she inched closer to the shore, a plan quickly forming in her mind.

"Acting like this, Miss Granger, shows immaturity."

"I think if you look at me sir you will find that I am rather mature," Hermione slowly moved forward, her breast followed by the rest of her body was exposed, nipples hardening from the cool air and water droplets clinging to her supple, pale skin. She saw the Potions Master's Eyes widen and his breathing hitch before he quickly swung round, facing the castle.

Clearing his throat Snape muttered, "20 points from Gryffindor for indecent exposure. Now put your clothes on and I will escort you to Gryffindor tower."

Hermione smirked and silently stepped behind her professor, moaning as her nipples came into contact with the harsh material of his coat. "But I don't want to put my clothes on sir," she whispered in his ear.

Snape jumped away, breathing heavy and faced her, carefully keeping his eyes on her face. "Put your clothes on or you will find Gryffindor missing much more than 20 points."

Hermione stepped forward and Snape stepped back until his back hit a tree, Hermione's naked body pinning him there. "Your body doesn't seem to want me to put my clothes back on," she ground her hips forward, smirking when her professor shut his eyes, head falling back against the tree. Hermione slid her hands up Snape's chest and draped her arms around his neck. She leant forward, pressing her lips to his. His body tensed but he didn't push her away but neither was he kissing her back, but when Hermione slid her hand down and cupped the bulge in his trousers he grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back.

"You can't do this, you'll regret it when you're sober," Snape said, voice husky.

"I won't regret it and before you say anything I took veritaserum for the game back in my common room so you now I'm telling the truth," she reached forward again but he held her back.

"Put your clothes on and come back to the castle. I'll give you a sobering potion and wait for you to go running to the headmaster calling rape or something of the likes."

"Ok, I'll put my clothes on but you'll find that I won't be running anywhere Severus," she watched him shudder at her use of his name then got dressed.

The Potions Master then led her quickly into the castle and down to the potions classroom. "Stay here and I'll bring you the potion." Hermione ignored his instruction and followed Severus through a side door and found herself in his private quarters. She sat down on a brown leather couch and made herself comfortable.

"Fine, make yourself at home," Severus muttered while rummaging through a cupboard. He stalked over to Hermione and handed her a foul smelling potion. Hermione wrinkled her nose and swallowed the potion. Severus had moved to an armchair, face in his hands, waiting for the girl to scream or hear the slam of the door but neither sound came.

Hermione quietly got up from the lounge, head feeling a lot clearer and straddles Severus' lap. She leant forward and buried her face in the Potions Master's neck, breathing in his scent of sandalwood and smoke. She brought her face back to his and placed her lips upon his once more, delighted to feel him kiss back but he pulled away too soon.

"We shouldn't do this," he said, looking away.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"You're my student."

"I'm of age, there are no rules against it."

"I'm too old."

"You don't see me caring," Hermione grinned, "besides, I prefer older men." She pushed her hips down watching his intake of breath. "No one needs to know," Hermione whispered as their lips met once again.

Severus gently licked her lip, silently asking for entrance which she immediately granted and whimpered in her throat when their tongues met. His hand slid down to her thigh and pulled her even closer, causing himself to groan.

Hermione's hands moved to his chest and began fumbling with his buttons, each one quickly being undone and his shirt removed. Hermione's small hands came into contact with Severus' bare chest quickly followed by her mouth.

While Hermione kissed and nipped her way down Severus' chest he removed her shirt followed by her bra, leaving Hermione in only a short leather skirt.

She slid down his lap to kneel on the floor and opened Severus' trousers, and held his hard member in her hand, her eyes gazing slyly up at him.

"Hermione," he whispered softly and she leant forward, never breaking eye contact and kissed the head of his cock, tasting the salty pre cum. She licked from base to tip and took as much of him as she could into her mouth. Severus' head hit the back of the chair when Hermione started humming around him and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer.

His hands tightened their grip and he gently began thrusting into her mouth. Her hands found his balls and started massaging them, causing him to thrust harder. Hermione could feel Severus tense just before he coated her mouth and throat with his seed. She swallowed then pulled back, stroking his cock back to attention.

Hermione stood up and removed the remaining articles of clothing before she straddled his lap again, feeling his hot member against her thigh. She kissed him, letting him taste himself. His hands slid down to her hips and lifted her up and positioned her above him. He slowly slid into her, Hermione winced a little but soon relaxed and ground her hips forward, drawing a moan from each of them.

Hermione rose up and sank back down, enjoying the velvet feel of his cock.

Severus groaned and gripped her hips, thrusting up into her, they quickly round a rhythm.

Hermione reached down and brought Severus' hands up to hr breasts, Holding them there tightly and started riding him harder, head thrown back, long silky tresses cascading down her back and lusty cries filling the room.

Severus kissed down her throat and grazed his teeth across her supple skin before nipping it sharply, causing Hermione to snap her hips forward sharply and cry out his name. A few more sharp nips and Hermione came forcefully, a silent scream in her throat, her sex clenching Severus tightly, milking him of his seed as he bit down on her shoulder, muffling the animalistic growl.

He leant back against the chair, admiring Hermione in all her glory, taking in the teeth marks he had left behind.

"I hope you want to do this again Severus because I plan on finding more interesting ways of seducing you," Hermione stated before kissing him once again.

"Oh I'll be looking forward to it," he muttered against her lips.


End file.
